Weird Situation
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: AU In which Kyoma got kidnapped, Seisa pretended to be police officer and interrogated him, but she asked him personal questions instead. / "Do you have any relation with the victim? How old are you? Taken or single?" / "Wait a minute-" / KYOSEIFIC /R&R?


The fuck happened—

How did it end up like this?

There he sat with both his wrists handcuffed. His eyes glanced at someone in front of him. She was black-haired, really good-looking, and she wore police officer uniform so he guessed she is an officer.

Wait why was he with a police officer?

He recalled he was just painting in his club room, that's why he's full of paints. Suddenly everything went black, and when he woke up he's already here.

Was it counted as kidnapping, though?

He just frowned in his place. She too, just kept silent with her stoic expression. Tapping her finger on the table between them.

"Hey liste-"

"Soo... Mister Kuzuryuu Kyoma, is it? Too long, can I just call you Kyoma? Oh and you can call me Seisa." That black-haired police officer said nonchalantly while opening her notebook. Face stayed stoic as ever.

Kyoma was flabbergasted, what did she choose to call him by his first name? But he just nodded.

"Okay, I will begin the interrogation." She took a pen from her breastpocket. "Why were you in that place when the incident happened?"

He dumbfounded, he had this urge to slam his hands against the table. But thanks to this handcuff, he couldn't do it.

"I don't even know what did you mean by inci-"

"Shush, enough." She raised her right hand to stop him and wrote something on the book , occasionally tucking some strands of hair to behind her ear. "Kyoma, do you have criminal record?"

"Huh!? Of course no!"

"You sure?"

He raised a brow, "What-"

"I meant, your face look ehem kinda like a criminal sooo.. Uhm nevermind." She twirled her index finger on the end of her hair and back to the back, "Okay then do you have any relation with the victim? How old are you? Taken or single?"

"How many times should I tell you!? I don't know any victims! I don't even know what happened! I'm 18 years old and still singl- wait a minute-"

"Shush," She threw cold glare at him, Kyoma immediately shut his mouth. "I'm doing the interrogation here, Kyoma. Next tell me your birthday and zodiac, oh and also your blood type."

The questions caught him off guard. What actually that officer wanted from him? What did he do wrong? Well, he didn't hate being interrogated by a really beautiful officer like her, to be honest. But seriously, this is absurd.

"... Uh August 11th, Leo, and type O." He answered it anyway.

"Oh." That officer named Seisa clapped once, "I'm Aries, wow we're compatible! Hmm hmm~"

Kyoma blushed a bit. Really, no man will object if he was said to be compatible with a beauty. Especially her, Kyoma noted that his type of girl was exactly like her.

Seisa stood up and started walking around him while humming, still maintaining her pokerface though which made Kyoma wondered.

"Your hobby, maybe?"

"Can't you guess, with all these paints?"

"I see."

She continued circling him. Kyoma was kinda fidgeting in his place, and the handcuff started to hurt his wrists. Why didn't she juts take off this handcuff?

"Hey, can you take this off?"

"No." Was her plain answer.

"What are we doing here actually? Interrogation? For what? Tsk, just let me go home already!"

He already used the meanest face and tone, hoping she would get kinda frightened or something, but she patted his head instead.

"W-what!?" He blushed again.

"There, there, you will be fine, don't worry."

What the-

This situation just got weirder and weirder. Someone please just help this poor Kyoma. Again,it's not like he hated being in the same room with her but yeah, you know, maybe he would appreciate it more if they were in normal circumstances.

Can things get even weirder?

And as if God heard his prayer, suddenly the door opened, revealing a flying cat.

'Are you f*cking kidding me.'

Okay thank you very much.

It approached Seisa, the girl didn't look surprised at all. "Seisa, what did I tell you about cosplaying and kidnapping ryui?"

"But I'm not kidnapping anyone."

"So, how about him?"

"Uhh him.. Uh, I just want to know him.."

"Seisa, this is not how you do it ryui." It sighed, "Now, go back to your room ryui."

"But Bimii-"

"Room, ryui."

Finally she gave up and walked towards the exit. She stopped, "Oh, and I wrote my number on your collar. Don't forget to call me." Then continued walking.

"Yare, yare," The cat shook his head and floated towards the handcuff. "Sorry for causing you trouble, it seems she's interested in you. She used weird method though,"It sweatdropeped. Kyoma sighed in relief because his wrists are finally freed.

"So she isn't a police officer?"

"Nope."

He facepalmed.

"Want me to help you erase that number on your collar before you go home?"

He just remembered what she told him, he smirked. Kyoma shook his head, "No, thanks. Seems like I'm also interested in her. Tell her to keep her phone with her, because I'm gonna call tonight. Thanks again."

Yes, calling a goddess doesn't sound bad.

Seisa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello?"

"Seisa, is it? You are guilty for uhh s-stealing my heart. Let's meet at the park tomorrow, 10 A.M."

Her eyes widened for a minute, but soon giggled.

"Cheesy."

"Don't tell me you are gonna arrest me again for being cheesy."

"Silly."

They laughed.

End

* * *

IDK WHAT I WROTE BUT THIS IS FOR OTP

Tbh I really interested in this kind of scenario, and I only found (very) few KyomaSeisa fics quq so I decided to make one

Really sorry for grammatical error. Possible (No, maybe positive) OOC. KYOMASEISA HEY HEEEYY

Reviews are loved. Thanks for reading


End file.
